


Slow, Love, Slow

by Safnari



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: But only a little, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, also angst, it's a happy story i promise, max's pov, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safnari/pseuds/Safnari
Summary: I moaned lightly, so she knew it was okay to keep going. After a while she stopped and looked at me. ‘So, are you gonna tell me, or do I have to make you?’Max realizes something and wants to tell Chloe. But doesn't know how to.





	Slow, Love, Slow

**Author's Note:**

> It was Chloe's birthday 3 days ago and I wanted to write something to celebrate it, so here it is guys. Enjoy!

A soft morning light was the first thing I felt after waking up. I didn’t have to open my eyes to see how bright it already was, even the curtain wasn’t enough to dim it. I was trying to fall back asleep, knowing I don’t have to be anywhere today, but then i felt a familiar hand caressing my back, and my lust for sleep was gone. I smiled and mindlessly brought my own hand to lay it on my girlfriend’s stomach. She snuggled me closer to herself and I placed my head under her chin, feeling each of her exhales on my hair. It was so weird thinking of my childhood best friend as a girlfriend now. A good weird though. We’re still best friends. But also so much more. Sometimes I feel like nothing has changed between us, like we were always like this. Maybe, in a sense, we were.

I still haven’t open my eyes but I knew she was awake. She was always awake before me, whether she was going to work early or simply couldn’t sleep, mostly because of her nightmares. 

We both had them. They were slowing down lately, but were still present nonetheless. 

Sometimes, either one of us would wake up crying and the other would try to soothe the pain away, another time we would not sleep at all, reliving the real nightmares from our past. 

Today though we both slept well. It felt nice, almost like nothing bad has ever happend to us. We knew that wasn’t true, we both lost so much in such a short amount of time. Especially Chloe. 

It still breaks my heart when I think I’m partly a cause of that, starting at the day of me leaving her at the worst time possible and ending at everything after. She makes sure I know that nothing that has happend was my fault. Sometimes, I even believe her. But I can’t escape my own thoughts. It’s silly. I was calling myself a ‘human time machine’, but something as simple as a thought can break me in just one second. And even considering all of this, I still feel incredibly lucky, because I have someone to help me bring myself up. 

I open my eyes and look at her. She turns her gaze towards me and smiles warmly at me. I’m so proud of her. Chloe. She’s getting back on her feet. Slowly. It’s a process. But she’s getting there. She’s trying to quit cigarettes, she has a job. Nothing fancy, but it pays off. She’s still mourning her mother, her loss was especially hard on her. It was on both of us. But she’ll survive this. We’ll survive. 

My Chloe. Keeping her alive, with me, was the best choice I’ve ever made and I would choose her over anything in a blink of an eye. 

It never occurred to me, but I think I love her, truly love her. I think I didn’t had the time to think about it before, but I felt like this for a long time, longer than I dare to think. 

‘Hey, Max. You okay?’ She asked full of concern and I looked at her confused. ‘You dozed off.’ She replied calmly bringing her other hand to my cheek and I melted at the contact.

‘I’m better than okay’ I placed my palm over hers and closed my eyes. ‘I was just thinking about some stuff’

‘Oh, yeah?’ Chloe turned us over and I landed on my back with her above me. I opened my eyes in surprise and looked in hers, seeing that familiar look of lust she showed more and more lately. Not that I minded, I liked this side of her. ‘About what stuff?’ She whispered the words as she started kissing my neck lightly. She was always careful though, she knew I had flashbacks of that night Jefferson drugged me; the night that never happened, but was as real to me as anything else; and was always ready to stop whenever I didn’t feel comfortable.

I moaned lightly, so she knew it was okay to keep going. She was biting and sucking on my delicate skin, then kissing the places she bruised, leaving wet, reddish marks. After a while she stopped and looked at me. ‘So, are you gonna tell me, or do I have to make you?’

I shook my head and smiled ‘It’s nothing, you’re gonna laugh if I tell you’

Chloe laid on her side and rested her head on her hand. ‘Try me’

She wasn’t gonna let go, so I simply took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I started playing with my fingers, something I did a lot when I was nervous, and decided to just go with it. ‘It’s just- I’m really happy you’re here with me. That we’re together. Again. And that you've chosen to stay with me after everything. I think- I just wanted you to know- how much you mean to me- and that I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else with anybody else right now.’ 

Silence. I looked at her for the first time since I started speaking. She was staring at me with that dopey smile on her face. I felt my cheeks getting hotter with each passing second. ‘See? I told you.’ 

I started to lower my head down, but she stopped me.‘I’m not laughing at you, Max. You mean to me very much too.’ Chloe leaned down and placed her lips softly on mine. Neither of us have deepen the kiss, it ended as soon an it started.

I opened my eyes. ‘And I haven’t told you to stop, you mushy weirdo.’ I chuckled at her and all my fears faded away. I pushed her on her back and laid on top of her. I placed my palms an each side of her face and she wrapped her arms around my waist in return and moved them slowly under my shirt, across my back, drawing shapes with her warm hands. 

I kissed her deeply, smiling when I felt Chloe’s pleading tongue on my lips. I let her in and we continued, parting a few times only for some very needed air. My mind was hazed, but I’m sure I blurred out ‘I love you’ in between one of them. And soon a wet marks on both sides of Chloe’s face and the most vibrant smile I’ve ever seen on her were a confirmation of this. I wiped the tears away and she kissed me on the lips one more time, then wrapped me so tightly in her embrace that anyone from the outside would think she actually wants to struggle me to death. 

A light sob escaped her mouth and she laughed. I laughed with her. 

‘Look who’s a big mushy baby now.’ I whispered into her neck. She poked me lightly in the ribs and I would surely jump if she wasn’t holding me so tightly.

‘You’re not gonna see the light of the next day if you’ll tell someone about this.’ She joked, not intending to let me go any time soon. 

‘You sure sound really scary with all that tear stained face and this cute pajamas on yourself, Chloe.’ I teased her and immediately earned another jab in the ribs. ‘Shut up, Caulfield.’ And then another. And another. And soon, I was begging her to stop through my own tears, laughing and wriggling uncontrollably. 

‘You gonna behave if I stop?’ She had me pinned on the bed now, so I couldn't do anything else beside agreeing even if I wanted to. 

‘Yes! Yes, please, no more!’ I was struggling against her strong grip, still giggling, but fearing she might start to tickle me again. She laid beside me instead and kissed each of my palm, then let them go and snuggled me close to her again. She kissed my forehead and placed her chin atop of my head.

I was starting to think she has fallen asleep again, when I heard her soft voice and felt her arms tighten around me. ‘Hey, Max?’

‘Mhh?’ I replied, slowly falling asleep myself.

A long silence. I thought she changed her mind on whatever was she going to say next, but then I heard the almost silent ‘I love you too.’ My heart skipped a beat in my chest and now I understood why Chloe broke into tears so easily.

She was still tense, so I wrapped myself around her torso and placed a kiss on her chest.

She relaxed in my arms and we held each other like this for what felt like forever.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Nightwish's song 'Slow, love, slow'. It kind of inspired me to write this :D  
> Also, for those who may be interested, I have a [tumblr](https://itswarmerinthesun.tumblr.com/)


End file.
